MaxRide Situations
by AeroTundra
Summary: A fic for the strange situations of the Maximum Ride characters. Read and review. Mentions of Fax, Miggy, and Figgy.
1. Chapter 1: Fang

Strange situations: Fang

Tell me what you think!

- If he aged by 20 years in the time span of 1 and found max again.  
- If Angel was his mother.  
- If max was his cousin.  
- If Iggy was his twin brother.  
- If he was forced to sing "bring me to life". - If Max caught him talking to himself in the mirror.  
- If Max caught him cutting himself in the mirror.  
- If Max gave him a hamster and told him to name her Patch and keep her alive. (I have a hamster named Patch!)  
- If he was a lion in a circus. (cages!)  
- If he met kurogane.  
- If he met Spyro.  
-If he was forced to play the violin.  
- If he transformed into a chimchar.  
- If he died and came back to life by the power of Max. (XD)  
- If he went bald.  
- If his hamster, Patch had red hair.  
- If Angel wanted to marry him.  
- If he had to pass a chemestry test to save Max's life.  
- If his laptop broke.  
- If he went to Japan and met a ninja.  
- If Max was a boy.  
- If he was a girl.  
- If he realized he had feelings for Iggy.  
- If Iggy confessed his feelings for Max.  
- If Gazzy used his laptop for a bomb.  
- If he was a panda.

Okay, the panda one was random. I completely support Fax and Faggy, but not Miggy. Sorry Miggy fans. Review and tell me strange situations for fang that you thought of. 


	2. Chapter 2:Iggy

**Strange situations: Iggy**

**

* * *

**

**Iggy!**

- If he got a job as a cashier.

- If he was blindfolded.

- If Fang's red-haired hamster crawled into his bed while he was asleep.

- If he transformed into a zubat.

- If he had to fly a plane to an island to save Gazzy's life.

- If he heard Fang crying. (ooh, figgy?)

- If he was forced to wear heels.

- If someone told him to draw a puppy.

- If he got a tatoo.

- If he went into a dark room.

- If he was banned from all contact to all fires forever.

- If he met Peter Pan. ("I can fly!")

* * *

**Oh, this one's short. I couldn't think of anymore. Wah... Review and send situations of your own.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dylan

**Strange situations: Dylan**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, or Pokemon, or Bakugan, or Yu-gi-oh and this fic should not be taken seriously.**

- If he remember that he and Max shared childhood memories.(how?)

- If he transformed into a ditto.

- If he had fairy wings.

- If he was afraid of heights.

- If he was afraid of being under bridges.

- If he gave Max a hamster named Xam.

- If Xam was a control freak and could fly.

- If he worked at a bakery.

- If he quit being a bridkid and ran away to private school.

- If he decide he didn't love Max, but Iggy instead.

- If he dressed up as the easter bunny.

- If he started wearing black clothes and started calling himself Fang.

- If he believed he could fly.

- If he believed he could touch the sky.

- If he found Gazzy's pokemon collection.

- If he found Gazzy's Yu-gi-oh card collection.

- If he found Gazzy's Bakugan collection.

- If he threw the Pilbury doughboy into the oven.

* * *

**I personally don't like Dylan. I'd push him out a window if he couldn't fly. *grrrr* okay, so review! ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4: Gazzy

**Strange situations: Gazzy**

**I don't own Maximum Ride in any way or shape...**

- If he hated the name "the Gasman".

- If started drawing anime.

- If he saw his chibi self.

- If he transformed into a stunky.

- If he announced to the world that he liked the smell of deoderant.

- If he went deaf.

- If he mimiced different ringtones in a crowded building to see what would happen.

- If he dressed up as the famous Maximum Ride for halloween.

- If he decide to train to become an airbender.

- If he wasted the rest of his life playing Sonic, Spyro, Final Fantasy, and The legend of Zelda.

- If ran around screaming "Nyaa!" to everyone.

- If he realized that he had a obsession with bandanas.

- If he found out that him and Iggy were related.

- If he was half dog.

* * *

**Well. There's Gazzy. Yay, Gaz! Oh yeah, I hate the name Gasman and almost never use it when I'm talking or writting about Gazzy. Why? I don't know... Well, review! Please...**


	5. Chapter 5: Nudge

**Strange situations: Nudge**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters. This shouldn't be taken seriously. It's for fun!**

- If she she taped her own mouth shut.

- If she became addicted to video games.

- If she hated pink.

- If she never wore a dress or skirt again.

- If she slapped Max.

- If she slapped Angel.

- If she transformed into a chatot.

- If she didn't say "like".

- If she became a hippie.

- If called herself Rainbow.

- If she got a Facebook, My space, Twitter, and YouTube account.

- If she always listened to techno.

- If she became a pirate.

- If she dressed up as pikachu for halloween.

- If she never celebrated valentines day.

- If she kicked Iggy where it hurts.

- If she kissed Iggy's cheek.

- If she kicked Gazzy where it hurts.

- If she didn't ask for anything for christmas.

- If she told dr. Martinez that she hated her.

- If she never asked for food from anyone.

- If she played the kazoo.

* * *

**Man, it's just getting harder to make these. Heh. Nudge is okay. She's not my favorite character, but I don't hate her. She can get annoying though. Jeez. So, review and make me happy. ^ ^**


	6. Chapter 6: Max

**Strange situations: Max**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or her flock.**

- If she wore a dress.

- If she married Fang at sixteen.

- If she hated Gazzy for no reason.

- If she transformed into a pidgeoto.

- If she made Iggy a pie.

- If she lost her memory.

- If she became obsessed with teddy bears and other stuffed animals.

- If she got high.

- If she couldn't stop staring at Fang.

- If she started ignoring the flock.

- If she threw Angel out a window.

- If she told the broken vase to shut up.

- If she worked as a chef in a five star resurant.

- If she started a cooking show.

-If she had her own theme song.

- If she was late to Fang and Iggy's wedding.

* * *

**Go Max! Yeah! So yeah, it's comming to an end. I'll do Angel, Total, and Jeb. I don't know enough about the others to do them. Sorry. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jeb

**Strange situations: Jeb **

**Don't own it. Don't own any characters. Just...don't...**

- If he was really Fang's father.

- If he dyed his hair pink.

- If he became a secret agent.

- If he perminently duck-taped Nudge's mouth shut.

- If he was french.

- If started a blog.

- If he didn't know what chemestry is.

- If he never made it to college.

- If he never made it to middle school.

- If he had a Facebook account.

- If he was a virgin.

- If he was addicted to sci-fi and Superman comics.

- If he was a band conductor.

- If he transformed into a porygon.

* * *

**Notice all of the characters are transformed into pokemon. Well, that's for selfish reasons. Heh heh. Just wanted to think about what they'd be if they were pokemon. So, um, review 'kay! ^ ^**


	8. Chapter 8: Angel

**Strange situations: Angel**

**I don't even wish I owned it...**

- If she read the minds of any object in the same room as her.

- If she started speaking like the Rugrats do.

- If she went to college at the age of ten.

- If she was most popular girl in school.

- If she lost a game of Poker.

- If she lost a game of Guess who.

- If she drowned in a bathtub.

- If she transformed into a ralts.

- If she started laying duck eggs.

- If she personally hated bears.

-If she kicked Fang in the back of the head for running away from the flock.

- If she started wearing all neon.

* * *

**Can't...*struggles* can't think of anymore...wah...sorry peoples...so...sorry...*dies* *raises hand* don't forget to review ^ ^**


	9. Chapter 9: Total

**Strange situations: Total**

**I don't own Maximum Ride and this shouldn't be taken seriously.**

- If he had bat wings instead of feathers.

- If Akila was really a boy.(unless it was proven)

- If Iggy locked him in a cat carrier.

- If Max fed him canned dog food filled with bird seed.

- If he grew a fish tail and webbed paws.

- If he became a cheerleader.

- If he found out that he had an obsession with teddy bears.

- If Gazzy dyed his hair yellow.

- If he transformed into a poochyena.

* * *

**Well, that's all I have. Feel free to review. They are very welcome here. ^ ^**


End file.
